Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 18 – Dziedzictwo
– Co za pobojowisko – zmartwiła się Ashla. – Mistrzyni, w tej sytuacji… – Nie poddam się. Nowa Federacja nie wycofa się z walki – odparła jej Shmi swoim zmodyfikowanym głosem wskutek noszonego hełmu. – Ależ… lady – do rozmowy dołączył się Lord Endor. – Nie uważa pani, że to nierozważne? Shmi jednak nie zdawała się ich słuchać. Podeszła do jednego z ciał, pochyliła się. – Liam. Liam, słyszysz mnie? – szepnęła kobieta. – Pani… zawiodłem cię… – A gdzie tam! – uniosła się Skywalker. – Wykonałeś wzorowo swoją misję. Kto tu był? – Darth… Darth Vader zrobił… zabił wszystkich… niczym Anakin Skywalker w świątyni przed dziewiętnastoma laty… mnie się udało przeżyć, Ashli też… – mężczyzna zasapał. – Lady, mam szanse na przeżycie. Może… wydalibyście coś na le… Ach! Shmi zapaliła miecz świetlny i odcięła głowę dawnemu padawanowi. Najwyraźniej nie miała funduszy na leczenie. Kobieta nic nie powiedziała. Udała się do swojej izby, zdjęła hełm i siadła. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi cię brakuje, Clieggu Larsie – zaczęła. – Od twojej śmierci wszytko idzie nie tak. Nie umiem poprowadzić Federacji do zwycięstwa. Sitsowie nie żyją. Lordzie Shpannerze, wróć do mnie. A dokończę… – Shmi… Shmi – kobieta usłyszała znany głos. – Zachowałem swą tożsamość… – Cliegg! Cliegg, najdroższy – uradowała się kobieta. – Cliegg, pomóż mi, proszę. Co mogę jeszcze zrobić? Czy mogę… – …przywołać mnie do życia? Pewnie. – Kobieta zaniemówiła. – Na Jakku żyje pewna kobieta znająca się na Mocy. Zwą ją Pajdą. To Gunganka niskiego wzrostu. Posiada ona odpowiednie umiejętności. Jednak Królestwo też o niej wie. Otóż co masz zrobić: rozwiąż Nową Federację i odpraw proszę flotę. Wykasuj wszelkie informacje o państwie z galaktycznych kronik, niech nikt o nim nie wie. Tylko ty, razem z Endorem i Ashlą, sami udajcie się do osady Aida. Gdy znajdziecie Pajdę, przekażcie, że jej syn przeszedł na jasną stronę. Posłucha was. Zachowajcie dyskrecję. Gdy zadanie się wypełni… zabij każdego, kto wie o naszym spisku. Niech strzeże cię Moc, moja najdroższa. Na WookieeStation panowało niemałe zamieszanie. Sygnał z Imperium od niejakiego Foksa stał się dla członków Królestwa priorytetem. – Jeśli chcecie Foksa – odezwał się ponury głos Dartha Vadera w holofonie – udajcie się na Jakku. Będziemy tam na was czekać. Stoczymy bitwę, która rozstrzygnie dalsze losy naszej galaktyki. Kiedy hologram wygasł, Luck spojrzał na swego dawnego ucznia. – Dawno nie odwiedzałeś matki, nie? – spytał. – He he he, dwa czy może aż trzy dni, mistrzu. – Odwiedzimy ją – ucieszył się Luck. – To taka miła kobieta. Oni odnajdą na Jakku Imperium, a my odwiedzimy starą Pajdę. Shmi nie potrafiła opisać targających nią emocji. Na Jakku nie była od roku, a teraz czuła się jakoś nieswojo. Przypomniała sobie historię o założeniu Królestwa. Rozkazał jej tak Cliegg, jednak miło wspominała tamte chwile. Teraz jednak już było za późno. To ona stała za śmiercią Aldebary, a to na pewno nie dodałoby jej poparcia. W Królestwie była skończona. Shmi trapiła także myśl, iż to właśnie przez nią Lordowie Sitsów upadli. Została tylko ona, Endor i Alshla. I jej mąż: Cliegg, choć obecnie był tylko głosem. Czyżby ta cała Pajda mogła coś zaradzić? Stanęła. Przed jej oczyma ukazał się stary namiot. Bez wahania rozkazała Endorowi wejść pierwszemu. Nie wiedziała czemu. – Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! – odezwał się stamtąd głos staruszki. – Tak rzadko miewam gości! – Właściwie to… właściwie – speszył się Lord – to ona jest tu gościem. Stara gungańska kobieta popatrzyła na Shmi. – Czy to nie czasem kobieta, która w roku 33 BBY wygrała w obstawianiu wyników wyścigów na Tatooine? – uśmiechnęła się Pajda. – Przecież wiedziałam, że mój syn odpadnie w pierwszej minucie – sapnęła Shmi. – Pajdo, musisz mi pomóc. – W czym? W czym ślicznotko? – Musisz wspomóc Nową Federację. Nasz przywódca, Cliegg Lars… – Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! – wkurzyła się Pajda. – Ja wspieram tylko ciemną stronę i mojego synka Ewada. – Twój syn zwrócił się ku ciemnej stronie – Skywalker zaśmiała się szyderczo. – Trza by go zniszczyć. W przeciwnym razie… – A więc, droga Shmi, co mam dla pani zrobić? – Pajda przerwała. – Musisz ożywić Cliegga. Mojego męża. – Załatwione! – zachichotała staruszka. – Umówmy się na jutro o tej porze. Foks wszedł w korytarz na swoim gwiezdnym niszczycielu. Nie wiedział, na co czekał. – Nie wylądujemy na Jakku, Foksie. Jeżeli twoi nowi współziomkowie się nie zjawią, użyjemy naszej Death Star i wysadzimy planetę tak, iż wszystko, co tam się znajduje, wszelka roślinność, zamieni się w proch i w pył. Zapewniam cię – zakończył Darth Vader. Feel i Luck Spaceman wrócili z Jakku i byli niemile zaskoczeni zachowaniem Pajdy. – Nie wiem, co jej odbiło – zaniepokoił się Ewad. – Nawet nas nie wpuściła. Luck również się martwił, ale nie chciał dołować kolegi. Dwa razy ziewnął i podszedł do wielkiej szyby. – To chyba Srut Star, co? – popatrzył na informatora. – Zdaje się, że leci prosto na nas. I rzeczywiście: Shmi Skywalkera zamierzała doszczętnie zniszczyć WookieeStation, aby pomścić swego męża. Szykowali się do skoku nadprzestrzennego. – Lady Shmi – podeszła do niej Ashla – musi się pani ewakuować. Jeżeli zderzymy się z WookieeStation, nic z nas nie zostanie. Shmi spojrzała przed siebie i gorzko zapłakała. | Poprzedni = Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 17 – Aut ciemności }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania